The Curse The Beginning
by hotdxfan
Summary: Summary is in story
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: Paul and Shawn have been best friends for almost twenty years. Even though they don't always see everything eye to eye, they know that they will always be there for each other because that's what best friends are for. But when something evil takes over your best friend, you notice the changes in him the color of his eyes when he's mad and or how his voice gets deeper when he's upset. But most importantly he forgets who he is after a while and you have to help him before it's too late even if he tries to kill you in the process. This is what happens between Paul and Shawn after they come from a tour overseas in Japan.

What they don't know is that it's a curse and the only way to destroy it is to convince the person that's possessed that they're not evil but instead is a good person.

Find out what happens in this thrilling story that has horror, supernatural and a little drama.

We learn what real friendship is in this story called

The Curse The Beginning

Coming this spring to fanfiction

Main Characters are Shawn, Paul and Mark. Mostly everyone from the end of the attitude era to now. But here's a look at the cast for this story.

Divas Stephanie Lita Kelly Trish Alicia Layla AJ Eve Stacy Beth Phoenix Natalya Maria Mickie Lillian Garcia Candice Michelle Torrie Wilson Michelle McCool

Superstars Paul aka Triple H Shawn Big show Adam aka Edge Jason aka Christian Mark aka undertaker Glen aka Kane Mark Henry Rey Mysterio Jeff Hardy Matt Hardy Chris Jericho Kurt Angle John Cena Randy Orton Sheamus Kofi Kingston

Special Apperance by The Rock Steve Austin R Truth 


	2. Chapter 2

The Curse

Chapter 1 We love Tokyo, Japan

The superstars and divas were on tour in Japan. They had just finish their last show and were gonna spend their last day in town shopping and enjoying the sights.

The divas were all hanging out at the mall, while the guys were downtown enjoying a tour of the city. "Hey Chris where's the best place to go and tour?" Paul asked him.

"Well Shinjuku is a good tourist attraction, it's actually very popular here!" Chris told them. They all nodded, "Hey I've heard of that let's go!" Shawn told them as took off ahead of them.

"I guess we should follow him!" Paul told them as they took off running to catch up with Shawn. They got a taxi and rode to the Shinjuku, while there they saw also saw a small store called Wicked.

They walked passed it not paying much attention until something caught Shawn's eye. He walked into the store and picked up a strange object, it was a small doll that looked like it had been stitched up. "Hey guys check this out!" Shawn told them holding up the doll.

"What the hell is that?" Paul asked him, looking at the doll in Shawn's hand. "It's a ..." Shawn was cut off by Chris. "Hey guys what's the hold up?" He asked walking up to them and then he saw the doll. "Shawn put that doll down and step away slowly!" Chris told him.

Shawn looked confused, "Why? It's just a doll Chris!" Shawn told him still holding the doll in his hand. "It's not just a doll Shawn! That doll was owned my a voodoo master, when he was killed, he put a curse on that doll. If anyone and I mean anyone came into contact with then they'll be cursed too." Chris told him.

Shawn just stood in silence as he put the doll back down on the table and looked at Chris like he was crazy. "Are you serious?" Shawn asked trying not to laugh. "I'm very serious Shawn this isn't funny, trust me let's just get out of here okay!" Chris told him leaving out the store.

Shawn just shook his head as he and the others followed Chris out the door. Chris was half way down the street when he saw a strange woman in the distance. He couldn't make out who she was but when tried to get a closer look she disappeared. As he stood there confused Adam walked up and put a hand on his shoulder, Chris jumped being caught off guard. "Whoa easy buddy it's just me!" Adam told him smiling. "Sorry I'm just a little distracted, I thought I saw something but I guess I was seeing things." Chris told him. Adam nodded as they waited on the others, they decided at the last minute to get something to eat after leaving the store.

While at the restaurant Chris just played with his food. "Hey rock star aren't you hungry?" Mark asked him eyeing the young man. Chris looked up at him, "No I lost my appetite." Chris told him pushing his plate back and drinking some root beer. After eating the guys left and headed towards the hotel, when they got there, they saw police cars and a ambulance in the parking lot. Stephanie met them outside the lobby and her eyes were red from crying. Paul saw his wife and wondered what was wrong.

"Steph what is it, why are you crying?" Paul asked her. "They found a body!" She told him still crying. Paul's eyes went big, "Who was it?" He asked as the others over heard they walked up behind him. "It was Josh Matthews!" she told them as held on to her husband. Paul couldn't believe it and neither could Mark or Shawn, Josh was still young in the business and had a bright future in the company.

Paul held on to his wife, until she calmed down then she let go, and Paul looked into her eyes, he knew how close Steph and Josh was they were practically like brother and sister, "How was he killed?" Paul asked.

Steph just looked at him and then at the others behind him, "His neck was broken, but there was no force entrance in his room." She told him.

Awhile later the paramedics came outside with body zipped up on a stretcher, and put it inside of the ambulance. Paul and the other superstars just looked on in tears as they watched one of their own be taken away and knowing that they would never see him again.

No one knew exactly what happened, except for Chris but didn't know how to tell the guys or better yet Paul considering it had to do with his best friend Shawn and that creepy doll he found in that store downtown.

Now he has to tell them that Shawn is cursed along with that doll and it was gonna get worst for everyone especially Paul.

Find out what happens in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The Curse

Chapter 2 Let's tell a story

After hearing about what happened to Josh, the superstars and divas were a little scared that who ever did this would come after them too. Later that night Chris, John, Mark, Glen, Paul, Shawn, Randy and Show were sitting in the bar of the hotel.

"Chris why so quiet?" Randy asked. "No reason just thinking." He told him. Randy nodded, "About what happen to Josh?" Show asked him. Chris nodded, "Yeah it's just strange that's all, I mean who would do something like this?" Chris asked. They shrugged their shoulders, "I don't know?" Mark told him. "Well what if I told you guys that I had a thought of how this happen and why?" Chris asked. "I would say how and you're crazy!" Mark told him shaking his head.

Chris nodded, "I thought you would say that so I will tel you the story of how I know anyway!" Chris leaned forward so everyone could see the expression on his face, "It all started about two years ago, me and my band were here for a tour. Well while we were here we met a voodoo doctor, he showed us this really creepy doll that had some kind of power over who ever touched it. We thought he was crazy, until he had mumbled something and our drummer collapsed right in front of us. When we tried to wake him, he wouldn't move!" Chris told them. "Was he dead?" Asked Show. Chris shook his head, "No just unconscious, he woke up a few days later but it was because the voodoo doctor was killed and the curse was uplifted. But the legend says that because that doll is cursed, that who ever holds it or make contact with it will be cursed as well." Chris finished. "But your drummer didn't touch the doll, the voodoo doctor did.!" Mark told him.

"I know when that happened it was because the voodoo doctor had said something for our drummer to collapse, but then mumbled something again for him to wake up." Chris explained. "So how did he die?" Asked Glen. "He was murdered that same night he woke our drummer up, but whoever killed him stole the doll and sold it to that guy at that store we were at. That's why I told Shawn not to touch it or else he would be cursed too!" Chris told them.

After telling them all of this, they all gave him looks like he was crazy! "Come on Chris you actually think we should believe you?" Shawn asked him who had been quiet the whole conversation. Chris nodded, "Yes I do, besides if I was making this up do you think I could keep a straight face?" He asked him. Shawn just stared at him for awhile, "No I guess not!" Shawn told him finishing his drink.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night and go to bed! See you guys in the morning!" Shawn told them leaving for the elevator. "Bye Shawn!" They all said in unison. "Shawn wait!" Chris yelled running towards the show stopper. "Just be careful okay, that doll is very powerful, you have no idea what it can do to one person." Chris told him.

Shawn nodded as he stepped onto the elevator and disappeared. When he got to his floor, he heard a voice in his head, "You have no clue, that you will be the death of your friends and your best friend will have to make a sacrifice to save you or kill you." the voice laughed. Shawn touched his forehead and realized he was having a terrible headache only this one wasn't gonna go away so easily. He walked into his room and closed the door not knowing that this would be the last time that he would be his normal self.

3:00am in the morning...  
"Please don't do this, please." the man begged. Shawn shook his head sorry but you have to die, he told him as he pushed Chris off the side of a building. Shawn woke up in a sweat, "Oh my god!" He whispered looking at the clock it was only ten after 3 and Shawn couldn't sleep. He laid back down and closed his eyes but this time it was a different dream, "Why are you doing this, we're best friends?" He asked him. Shawn shook his head, "Not anymore game over buddy!" He yelled stabbing Paul in the chest. He turned the knife and as he pulled it back out let Paul hit the mat. The crowd just stared in tears as they witness a murder on live tv and it was between the best tag team ever and best friends. Shawn looked down at the body and held his head to the side, "Shawn is no longer here, he's gone forever!" He shouted as he left the ring. Before anything else could happen, Shawn woke up again only this time it was from his phone ringing.

Shawn reached over and picked it up, "Hello!" he answered. "Shawn where are you? The bus will be here in one hour to take us to the airport!" Paul told him. "Sorry I over slept!" Shawn told him. Paul nodded, "That's okay just hurry okay, I already have your ticket!" Paul told him. Shawn nodded,"Okay I'll be down in ten minutes." He said hanging up.

Shawn put his phone down and headed towards the bathroom to get dressed. As he looked in the mirror he noticed his eyes changed colors, they were a crimson red. Which was strange since his eyes were a grayish blue color. He shrugged it off thinking because he didn't get much sleep.

He grabbed his bag and phone and headed downstairs to the lobby. "There you are!" Paul yelled waving. Shawn waved back as he walked towards him. "I wonder should I tell him and Chris about my dream? Was Chris right am I cursed? Why did I kill Paul inside of a ring or threw Chris off a building?" Shawn thought to himself. All these questions went though his head as they got on the bus and headed towards the airport.

When they arrived they had a delay and still had to wait thirty more minutes for their flight, which all together was over two hours considering that their flight was scheduled for 10:00 am and it was now 12:30pm and Shawn was losing his patience.

"What's taking so long!" He shouted loudly. "Shawn calm down buddy!" Paul told him. "Look sorry if I'm losing my patience but I would really like to go home and see my family." Shawn yelled him. Paul took a step back at Shawn's tone, he had never seen Shawn this mad since the incident of when he was suspended for drugs. "Look Shawn I know your upset but we all want to go home, just be patient and chill!" Paul told his best friend putting a hand on his shoulder.

Shawn grew even more angry and everyone could see his eyes were a different color, Shawn shrugged his hand off and grabbed Paul by the collar of his shirt, "Don't tell me what to do you little punk!" he spoke in a angry tone as he let him go. Paul was in shock, as he just walked off without saying a word. Mark saw this and went to check on Shawn. As Chris went to check on Paul. Chris found Paul sitting by himself, "Hey you okay?" Chris asked sitting next to him. Paul just nodded but didn't say a word, "I've never seen him so mad!" Paul told him. "Did you see his eyes they weren't normal, they were red like he was possessed or something." Paul told him.

Chris nodded knowing what was gonna happen next,"This is what I was warning you about we just have to keep a eye on him." Chris told him. "Is there anyway to fix this?" Paul asked him. "We have to trust that Shawn can beat this thing, if not the spirit of that doll will take him over and change him forever and the Shawn Michaels we all knew will be no more." Chris told him getting up as they saw Stephanie coming towards them smiling.

"Good news I hope?" Paul asked his wife. Steph nodded, "Yes out flight is finally here, we can go home." She to them grabbing her carry on bag. They walked towards the terminal, with Shawn and Mark at the back of the line, "What the hell was that?" Mark asked Shawn. "What was what?" Shawn asked like he couldn't remember what happened. "Don't play dumb Shawn, we all saw you yelling at Paul like he was nothing. The man is your best friend, hell he's practically your brother you two have known each other for so long!" Mark told him. "Don't worry about it, just forget it besides it has nothing to do with you so deal with it dead man and stay out of my business if you know what's good for you." Shawn told him pushing him to the side and walking away.

Mark couldn't believe what just happened. Shawn Michaels had lost his mind, he pushed the dead man and got away with it.

Mark just hook his head, grabbed his bag and walked behind the others. None of them knew that this could be the last time any of them saw each other.

What's gonna happen next?

Will Paul and Chris find out about the dream Shawn had?

Will that tense moment between Shawn and Paul affect their friendship and trust?

Find out in the next chapter of The Curse!  



	4. Chapter 4

The Curse

Chapter 3

Friends now become enemies

A few hours later they arrived back in Stanford, Connecticut. On the flight Shawn ignored Paul the entire time not even making eye contact. Once they got to their limos everyone realized the tension between Shawn and Paul and wondered what was gonna happen in two days at Monday Night Raw, when they had a tag team match.

The older guys noticed this and decided to see what was up. Stephanie rode with Lita, Trish, Michelle, and Layla, so the guys could talk to Paul and Shawn about what happened in Japan. The ride over to headquarters was about ten minutes so they didn't have that much time. So once they got in the limo, they cut to the chase.

Mark, Glen, Kurt, and Chris rode with Paul and Shawn. The tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Alright you two, this needs to end now!" Glen told them. "I mean you two have argued before but you always talked about and then were laughing about something ten minutes later. You two have never not spoken to each other, this long and not talk about what happen." Glen told them.

"Glen is right can't you two at least make eye contact?" Kurt asked them. Shawn just stared at them, with an evil look in his eye, "Since you guys want him to talk so bad, why don't one of you be his tag team partner and best friend!" Shawn told them flatly. They all looked at him in shock, "What are you saying, you two have a tag team match in two days and you want even look at each other!" Chris told him. Shawn just looked at him, "I don't care!" he told them as the limo stopped, Shawn got out without looking back and walked off. Everyone just stared as he left and looked at Paul who still hadn't said anything. "Well Paul aren't you gonna say anything?" Mark asked him. "No, didn't you guys just hear what he said, he doesn't care about DX anymore so just forget it!" Paul told them also getting out the limo.

The others just looked in disbelief as they witnessed a great friendship being destroyed right in front of them. "Now what?" asked Kurt. "We hope they make up soon or else it's going to get worse before it can get better!" Chris told them as they all got out the limo and walked into the building.

The next day just like Chris said it got worse, "Why the hell are you acting like this?" Paul asked him. "I'm not acting like anything!" Shawn shouted back. They had been arguing all morning and everyone was getting sick of them yelling back and forth. "You know what I don't know why you're do upset anyway you can do this match by yourself." Shawn told him. "What are you crazy, I wouldn't stand a chance against Big show and Mark Henry!" Paul told him. Shawn shrugged his shoulders, "Of course you won't, it's not like you're that good anyway, besides I make you look better and if I'm not there then maybe no one would pay any attention to you! If you're not down with that I have two words for you, you suck!" Shawn told him pointing a finger at Paul's chest.

This really pissed Paul off as he got right in Shawn's face, "You know what, fine we don't have to be tag team partners, in fact we don't even have to be friends. As of this moment I no longer know you Shawn Michaels!" Paul told him as he pushed into a nearby wall and walked off.

The entire roster saw this and couldn't believe what just happened. "I told you!" Chris spoke softly to the others. Mark, Glen, and Kurt nodded because they knew exactly what he was talking about. "So how do we help Shawn?" Mark asked worried that he would do something stupid. Chris shrugged, "I don't know we could..." He was cut off by a loud scream and a horrible crash outside.

They all ran outside to see what happened.

"What was that?" Show asked. One of the divas ran up to them, "It was AJ!" Trish yelled. "What happened?" asked Kurt. "She was just walking across the parking lot when this black car came out of nowhere and hit her. I called the ambulance, they're on the way but she's not moving and I'm so scared right now."she to them. "Okay Trish just relax okay, who's with her now?" Mark asked the young diva.

"Layla and Eve they saw the whole thing." She told him. Mark nodded as Trish took them to AJ. "Did you see the driver?" Glen asked. Trish shook her head, "No, but he was wearing a cowboy hat!" She told them.

They all was in shock!

Meanwhile across the parking lot, Shawn was sitting in his car with his hands still on the wheel. "What did I just do? I just hit one of the divas? Is she dead, did they see me? What's happening to me?" Shawn asked himself all these questions. He started his car back up and was about to drive off when he saw a figure looking at him.

It was the same woman that Chris saw in Japan. She had a smile on her face, and came towards Shawn's car. "Who are you?" Shawn asked in a whisper.

"I'm the spirit you brought out in that doll and now all your friends will die one by one!" She told him. "How?" Shawn asked her. The woman smiled and got right in his face, "You're gonna kill them for me!" She spoke.

Shawn shook his head, "No I can't do that!" he told her trying to get out the car. The woman pushed him back and touched his face, "Now you will!" She told him as vanished and let her spirit go inside of Shawn forcing him to do everything she wanted.

Is this what Chris was talking about the curse on Shawn making him do things, or is it just a thought?

Did Shawn really do this?

Is his and Paul's friendship truly over and what about the dream?

Find out in the next chapter of The Curse


	5. Chapter 5

The Curse

Chapter 4

A night to remember

Later that night, Shawn was in his hotel room thinking about everything that happened earlier in the day. The spirit of the doll was in him but he could still think for himself. He sat on the edge of his bed looking at a photo of him, Kevin, Sean, and Paul. It was from his and Paul's birthday party early that summer. He still couldn't believe what he had said to Paul while in Japan, and in the limo. Somehow Kevin found out what happened at headquarters between him and Paul, he had just finished chewing him out over the phone, but instead of trying to listen, Shawn hung up on him.

Now Paul and Kevin hated him and he couldn't even explain to them that it wasn't him that was doing all of this but it was a evil doll. Shawn laid down on his bed, thinking that he should apologize to Paul for what he said to him. He got up and headed for the door when a voice spoke to him, "Paul is no longer your friend anymore, remember he said he no longer knows you which means you no longer know him." She spoke to him. Shawn tried to ignore her but when he touched the door knob it burnt his hand.

Shawn pulled his hand back, and tried again. The same thing happened so he just gave up and went to bed. In the middle of the night He was tossing and turning apparently it was another dream only this time it was more disturbing.

In the dream... Shawn was in a empty warehouse and there was a woman sitting in front of him tied to a chair. He reached over and touched her face but she moved her head, "Don't touch me you monster!" She yelled.

"Oh why harsh words my darling?" Shawn asked her in a creepy tone. "Because that's what you are, and don't call me darling! You betrayed all of us, you killed your friends and I just witnessed you beat the hell out of my husband who use to be your best friend!" She told him.

Shawn smiled as he held his head to the side, "Oh are you upset?" He asked her with a creepy look in his eyes. "Stay away from me, the others will find me and they will kill you because you're not the Shawn Michaels we know anymore, you're a cold, heartless, despising, unsympathetic, pale jackass." She told him spitting in his face.

This pissed Shawn off as he reached his head back, but before he could do anything Paul grabbed him from behind. "Don't you dare touch her or I will kill you myself!" He told him.

Shawn turned to face him, "Really, I would love to see you try!" He told him as he grabbed Paul by his shirt and threw him halfway across the room. Paul hit the wall and fell to the floor, Shawn walked up to him and started punching him in the face. Then after he thought Paul was out, he grabbed a knife from his back pocket...

Shawn woke up before anything else could happen. "Whoa I have to do something quick!" He thought to himself as he ran into the bathroom an looked into the mirror. His eyes were still red, but this time they were like an evil red. His face was cold to the touch, so he put a hot towel to it but his face was still cold. His arms had spots on them like he had been burnt or something and when he spoke his voice was deeper and a little scary.

He got dressed and headed for the arena, where the others were at. I hope someone can help me before that dream comes true. He got to the arena and noticed everyone was looking at him, he walked up to Mark, "What's going on why is everyone looking at me?" Shawn asked.

Mark just stared at him, "AJ is still in the hospital after what happened yesterday, when you hit her with your car." Mark yelled at him. "Stop yelling at me I didn't hit anybody!" He yelled back. "Yes you did Shawn, we saw the surveillance video and saw you big head clear as daylight. Now you're going to jail for leaving a hit and run accident." Mark told him.

"That's if it was an accident!" Kurt whispered to Adam and Jason. Shawn overheard this and walked up to them, "What did you just say?" Shawn asked them. They all looked at each other, "I said if it was a accident!" Kurt told him getting in his face.

Shawn got mad and did something no one thought he could do, he grabbed Kurt by his shirt and threw him across the floor. In shock everyone just looked in amazement as Adam and Jason went to help Kurt. Shawn walked up to him grabbing a bat and pushed Adam and Jason out the way and started beating Kurt up with it.

Mark, Glen, Kofi, and Randy tried to pull him off but he just pushed them off, it was like he was to strong for them. So mark called he Mark Henry and Show to come help them pull Shawn off and when they tried somehow Shawn just used one hand to push them off as well like he had super strength or something.

Everyone looked in shock as the whole roster finally pulled Shawn back and held on to him until Adam and Jason helped Kurt to his feet, his face was all bruised up and his nose was bleeding. Shawn had given him a beaten that he would never forget.

A few minutes later John showed up with Vince. He saw Kurt holding the side of his face and the roster still holding onto Shawn. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked. Everyone pointed at Shawn , "Well anybody?" He asked again.

Finally Sheamus spoke up, "Shawn tried to beat the hell out of Kurt!" he told his boss. Vince eyes went big, "What? What the hell is wrong with you Shawn, have you lost your mind or something?" Vince asked the veteran superstar.

Shawn just looked at him with hatred in his eyes, "Kurt was talking noise so I shut him up!" Shawn told him smiling. Vince shook his head, "I'm sorry Shawn but you're suspended until further notice, now get him out of here!" He told the superstars as they were still holding onto him.

They all nodded as they walked Shawn out of the arena. While going out the door, Shawn spotted Paul around the corner, "This is all your fought you big nose baboon, and I will make you pay!" Shawn yelled at him as the superstars ignored his bickering and they threw him out the door into the parking lot.

Paul watched as Shawn was thrown out of the building. He was angry at Shawn but deep down, he was still his best friend. This Shawn Michaels wasn't his best friend, this Shawn was angry, bitter, and mean. Now Paul didn't know how to help him, because it was like Chris said Shawn was cursed so he wasn't doing all this on his own. Someone had to stop him before anything else bad happened.

Paul just sat up against a wall until he saw Vince walk up to him. "Hey Paul can I talk to you?" Vince asked his son in law. Paul nodded, "Yeah what is it?" Paul asked. "Do you know what's gotten into Shawn? He beat Kurt so badly, the man can't compete tomorrow." Vince told him. Paul just nodded, "Honestly I don't know what's up with him, but he's not talking to me, so I couldn't ask him if I wanted to." Paul told him. Vince nodded, "Alright well I suggest you just stay away from him, he's suspended until we figure out what to do with him. But he might end up in jail, before the week is over!" Vince told him.

Paul looked at him confused, "Why is that?" Paul asked. Vince just put a hand on his shoulder, "Shawn was the guy who hit AJ yesterday. He's on the surveillance video." Vince told him. "Oh my god, I had no idea." Paul told him. "Look just be careful okay, I heard you two arguing yesterday, and it didn't sound good. I know he's your best friend, but like I said just be careful, the police will be looking for him after AJ get out of the hospital." Vince told him. Paul nodded as Vince walked off to his office.

Later that night it was Monday Night Raw, and Paul had to find a tag team partner for his match against Mark Henry and Big Show. He walked around for awhile until he found John Cena. "Hey John will you be my tag team partner tonight?" Paul asked him. "Are you kidding that would be awesome!" John told him. Paul nodded, "Cool I'll see you later tonight in the ring." Paul told him heading towards his locker room.

Later that night Shawn was in the parking lot watching the show from his car, he heard Paul asked John to be his tag team partner. "Did you see that Shawn, Paul just replaced you with that wannabe John Cena. You're the heartbreak kid, nobody can replace you. I think you should do something about it." the voice told him. Shawn nodded he was no longer normal, his hair a dark color, and his voice sounded like he should be in a horror movie. "You're right I should do something!" He told the voice that only he could hear.

He got out of his car and walked to his trunk. When he opened his trunk he grabbed his gun, checked for bullets and closed the trunk as he walked towards the arena, no one knew what he was about to do, but they were about to find out. Since he was suspended, he wore a long brown trench coat, with black gloves, and sunglasses so no one would notice him.

Meanwhile back inside, Paul was getting ready for his entrance with John, they were gonna come out to Paul's music. When the lights went out was when the crowd heard a gunshot. Paul turned around and looked in horror, "John!" he yelled.

There lying on the floor covered in blood, was the body of John Cena. Nobody saw the shooter, as paramedics and trainers came to John's aide, Shawn was leaving the building smiling.

What's gonna happen to John?

Is he dead?

Will they find out that Shawn shot him?

Who will be next?

Find out in the next chapter of The Curse!


	6. Chapter 6

The Curse

Chapter 6

Who shot John Cena

At the hospital..."What do you mean you know who shot John?" Mark asked him. "This card it says now no one will see you again!" This is Shawn's handwriting! He told them. They all looked at him in shocked, "What?" They all asked together. "Shawn did this, he shot John!" Paul told them quietly. "Why would he do this?" asked show.

Paul shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, maybe he was mad because of his suspension. It could be the threat he made at me when you guys threw him out the building. He looked straight at me and said it was my fought and that I was gonna pay." Paul told them. "I can't believe this, this isn't the Shawn we know at all." Show told them. "I know it's that stupid doll the spirit or something is controlling him and we need to figure out how to stop him before it's to late!" Paul told them as he looked back at John.

"Wait where's Chris?" Paul asked. "I think he's at the arena!" Randy told him. Paul nodded, "I'll see you guys later!" He told them. "Hold on where you going?" Mark asked. "I have to find Chris before Shawn does." he told Mark. "Why what's up?" He asked. "I have a bad feeling that he might be a target." Paul told him going out the door.

He walked outside and noticed a black mustang sitting in the parking lot. Without thinking Paul kept walking, until the car came towards him. "What the hell?" Paul yelled as he started running. The car was right on his tail, until out of nowhere Mark pushed him out the way. They watched as the car sped off into another direction. Mark helped Paul to his feet, "Hey you okay?" Mark asked him. Paul nodded, holding the back of his head.

"Yeah I'm okay!" Paul told him as he walked to his car. Mark followed him, "Hey Paul maybe I should go with you." Mark told him. Paul nodded, "Okay get in!" Paul told him, as they drove to the arena to find Chris. Unfortunately someone else had beat them there.

Meanwhile at the arena, Chris was going over his match with Kofi, when they saw Shawn walking down the ramp. "Hey Chris is that who I think it is?" Kofi asked. Chris looked up and knew who he was talking about. "Shawn what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Yeah you were suspended remember!" Kofi told him. Shawn just smiled but not a friendly smile, it was more like an evil smile. "I just wanted to come and say hello." He told them. Chris nodded, he knew if either of them made him mad then things would get ugly. "That cool of you, hey to you too." Chris told him. Shawn nodded as he thought of something, "Hey Kofi you mind letting me talk to Chris for a minute?" Shawn asked him. Kofi looked at him and then at Chris. He didn't want to leave Chris alone with this guy after what happened to Kurt yesterday. Chris saw the look on his face and nodded that it was okay for him to leave. So without hesitation Kofi left leaving Chris alone with Shawn which was a bad idea!

After watching Kofi leave, Chris looked back at Shawn. "So Shawn what do you want?" He asked him. "Have you seen Paul anywhere, he won't answer my phone calls." Shawn asked him knowing he had just tried to run the guy over at the hospital.

Chris knew Paul was at the hospital with John and was now on his way to the arena, so he lied. "I don't know I haven't seen him all day!" Chris told him. Shawn knew he was lying, so he pulled out a knife and held it in front of him. "Now Chris I want the truth, where is he?" He yelled. Chris backed up towards the rope, "Please don't do this!" Chris told him holding his hands up. "Tell me where Paul is at and I might let you leave rock star!" Shawn told him in a evil tone. "I don't know I swear!" Chris told him looking him straight in the eye. He saw the look in Shawn's eyes they weren't the normal soft blue eyes everyone saw instead they were a crimson red. Shawn waved the knife in Chris's face knowing he was scared. "I'm gonna ask you one more time, where is Paul?" Shawn asked this time yelling.

Chris stared at him for awhile, now in tears, "I told you I don't know, and if I did I still wouldn't tell you. I know you ran over AJ two days ago, and it was you who shot John at the show last night." Chris told him. Shawn just looked at him and then heard the voice in his head. "You hear that Shawn, Paul told him everything he's not your friend anymore. So you know what you have to do, Paul is friends with all these rejects now, so you know what you have to do, you have to kill him." it told him. Shawn nodded, Chris looked at him wondering why Shawn was nodding his head and no one was talking to him. Shawn looked back at Chris and tackled him to the mat. He started punching him in the face until he was black and blue. Then he threw him outside of the ring to the floor, Chris landed with a loud thud hitting his back first. Shawn just watched the pain on Chris's face, and laughed. As he crawled out of the ring, and walked over by Chris. "What's the matter buddy, you look like you're hurt." Shawn asked him. Chris just moaned in pain as he tried to crawl away, Shawn saw this and stepped on his hand. Chris yelled in pain, "Why don't you just leave me alone!" Chris asked him in pain. Shawn laughed to himself, "Because I'm having to much fun beating the hell out of you." He told him getting on one knee beside him. He pulled Chris up by his hair and looked into his eyes, pulling out his knife he held it by Chris's throat. "Now do you have any last words?" Shawn asked him.

Before Chris could answer him, Shawn was hit from behind. Chris looked up and saw that it was Mark. "Hey you okay?" Mark asked helping Chris to his feet. Chris nodded,"Yeah that was good timing, how did you know Shawn was here?" Chris asked him. "I didn't, Paul told me at the hospital when he found out you were here. Now let's get out of here, before he gets up." Mark told him holding on to the steel chair. Chris nodded as headed up the ramp, they didn't notice that Shawn was gone. "Hey Mark where is Paul?" Chris asked the older man. "He's outside waiting on us!" Mark told him as they walked backstage. Heading towards the door they noticed Paul was standing still at the door. "Hey Paul I thought you were waiting in the car?" Mark asked him. Paul just looked at him not saying a word. Mark noticed the expression on his face, "Are you okay?" Mark asked the younger guy. Paul shook his head, he started to say something until Shawn came from behind him and whispered to him, "You say the wrong thing and your dead!" Shawn spoke in his ear.

Shawn how did you get back here so fast, I knocked you out with a chair. Shawn just stared at him with an evil grin on his face, "I guess you should've made sure I was completely knocked out!" Shawn told him holding the knife to Paul's back.

Mark and Chris saw the knife and knew if they didn't react fast then Paul would be killed right in front of them. "Look Shawn don't do this, Paul is your best friend, I mean you two are practically brothers." Mark told him. Shawn just shook his head, "No he replaced me with John as his tag team partner, so I had to get rid of him but the bastard is still alive. Then he started to befriend Chris and I almost got rid of him if wasn't for you deadman. So now I have to get rid of the main source, and that's Paul!" He told them now holding the knife to Paul's throat. "If you two idiots know what's good for you, you'll leave right now." He finished. Mark and Chris both looked at each other, neither of them wanted to leave Paul in this position, they both looked over at Paul and saw the tears in his eyes as he nodded his head in silence letting them know that they should leave.

Mark and Chris saw this and nodded back as they walked towards the exit and that was when they heard a loud scream. Paul had some how, flipped Shawn over his shoulder and the knife flew out of his hand. Paul reached for the knife and cut Shawn across his face. When Shawn grabbed his face in pain, Paul ran out towards the parking lot, Mark drove up beside him and Paul jumped inside quickly. Chris asked him what happened, "I cut him across his face and as he was screaming in pain, I took off running." Paul told him out of breath.

"Okay Chris how do we end this curse?" Mark asked him keeping his eye on the road. Chris thought about it, he knew the answer but he knew neither of them could of through with it. "We have to stab him right in the chest, it's the only way to save him and free the spirit inside of him. Unless the spirit has taken him over there's no way else of saving him, unless he wants to be saved." Chris told him.

Paul just nodded, "Well considering that he just tried to kill me and Chris, not to forget he hit AJ with his car and shot John at a live event. So if we have to am trust me I will not hesitate, I will just have to kill him if I have to. So where we going anyway?" Paul asked.

"To the hospital, the doctor called he said that John woke up!" Mark told him. "Cool does he remember what happened." Chris asked. Mark shook his head, "Yeah but only a little!" Mark told him as they arrived at the hospital.

As they walked towards the lobby of the hospital, they had no idea that someone was following them and that they might not get to the others in time. Because according to Shawn everyone had turned on him and he was gonna make each of them pay, but he was gonna enjoy killing Paul since he was the one who put that cut on his face.

What will happen next?

What will Shawn do to the other superstars and divas?

Do you know?

Can Chris, Paul, and Mark save their friends and coworkers?

Will they kill Shawn or save him?

Find out in the next chapter of The Curse!

Please read and review!

All I need is one review to continue, this isn't my best story but I was bored so it just came off the top of my head!

Future horror stories to come soon!

The Wrestling Massacre Part II The last Nightmare a sequel to The Wrestling Massacre since I got so many reviews.

I will love you forever!

Starring Triple H and Stephanie, Randy and Samantha, and Shawn and Rebecca its a romance and drama. Coming late this spring!

The drama story called Trapped

Starring a variety of wrestlers you get to choose who from WWE only past and present!

Finally coming this summer the story of two rival companies who head to head but end in tragedy called The Final Call! I might change the title once I get started! More information to come soon! Characters are wrestlers from TNA and WWE!

Thank you DX fan!


	7. Chapter 7

The Curse

Chapter 7

Boom!

When Mark, Paul, and Chris arrived at the hospital, they didn't notice a black car following them. They walked inside and went up to John's room, who was sitting up in the bed. "Hey champ how you feeling?" Chris asked him. John looked up from his book, "I'm good just ready to get out of here." he told him putting his book on the table beside him. "What to you?" John asked Chris noticing the bruises on his face. "Well don't freak out or anything but Shawn tried to kill me!" Chris told him. John sat there in shock, "What? Why?" he asked. "He thought Paul was befriending me because he was ignoring him, which is why he shot you because he thought Paul had replaced him with you as his tag team partner." Chris told him.

John just sat there in silence, "So Shawn shot me just because I accepted to be Paul's tag team partner last night?" John asked. They all nodded their heads, "Yeah apparently he thought he was being replaced and he also tried to kill me too." Paul told him.

John was in complete shock as he started taking the iv out of his arm. "What are you doing?" Mark asked. "You three are gonna need my help to stop Shawn right?" John asked. Mark, Paul, and Chris looked at each other, "Yeah but you need to stay here, just to be..." Paul was cut off by his phone ringing. "Hello?" He answered. "Paul you have to get to the arena quick!" Stephanie told him in tears. "Why what's wrong?" He asked concerned. "Shawn is here and I think he's gonna hurt somebody, he has a gun. He's holding them hostage, and I don't know what he's gonna do to them." She told him. "Alright sweetie just stay calm okay, where are you?" Paul asked his wife. "I'm in one of the locker rooms with Alicia, Layla, and AJ." She told him. Paul nodded, "Okay, call the police and tell them what's going on!" Paul told her. "I love you!" Stephanie told him. "I love you too!" Paul told her before hanging up.

Mark and Chris saw the look on Paul's face and knew something was wrong. "Paul is everything okay?" Mark asked. "No Shawn has everybody held hostage at the arena. That was Stephanie she said that her , Alicia, Layla and AJ are in a locker room, so their safe for now. But we need to get to the arena now!" Paul told them, heading out the door. The others followed, "Hey guys wait I'm coming with you!" John yelled trying to move. Chris turned around, "No way champ, you stay here. You're in to much pain to even move. Just stay here okay, we'll call if anything happens!" Chris told him. John nodded, "Okay just be careful," John told him. "We will!" Chris told him running out the door to catch up with Mark and Paul.

Meanwhile at the arena, inside the one of the locker rooms sat Stephanie, Layla, Alicia, and AJ. Stephanie being the oldest tried to keep everyone calm. "Don't worry girls, I called the police and Paul and their on the way!" Stephanie told them comforting AJ who was crying hysterically. "What are we going to do?" Layla asked sitting next o Alicia. "We wait for help, but until then we have to stay quiet, so Shawn won't find us." Steph told her. After a few minutes of silence, AJ finally spoke up, "Why is Shawn doing this? I thought he was a good guy!" AJ asked.

"I don't know sweetie, he's not himself. It's like he's possessed or something." She told her. AJ nodded as they waited for the police and her husband to arrive...

Meanwhile inside down the hall near the arena, Shawn had the other superstars sitting against the wall on one side and the divas on the other. "Why are you doing this?" Adam asked. He had known Shawn for a long time and knew this wasn't him. Shawn bent down beside him on one knee, "Because I can!" He told him holding the gun to his face. Adam just spit at him, and when he did this Shawn hit him across the face with his gun. "Now Adam I suggest you keep your mouth shut and not say anything and if you spit in my face again next time I'll just kill you." He told him in a dark tone.

Adam just looked in horror as he held the side of his face in pain. Jason saw this and wanted to check on his friend, but before he could walk over towards him, Shawn spoke without turning around,"Jason you take one more step and you'll be dead." he told him still facing Adam. Jason gulped before sitting back down where he was at.

Finally Paul, Mark, and Chris arrived and walked inside. They walked towards the locker room where Stephanie, Alicia, Layla, and AJ were hiding. Paul walked up to the door and knocked three times. Layla heard the knocks and looked over at Stephanie. She nodded as she had told them that Paul had texted her and said he would knock three times in sequence, so she would know it was them.

Layla opened the door, "Hey girls anybody need to be rescued?" Paul asked smiling. "Oh thank god it's you guys!" Layla told him giving him a hug. "Don't worry we're getting you all out of here!" Mark told him. "Where are the others?" Chris asked. "Shawn has them down the hall at gunpoint!" AJ told him. "How did you four get away?" Mark asked them. "We were coming back from a photo shoot when we heard Shawn yelling, I peeked around the corner and saw him with the gun. So I grabbed AJ , Layla, and Alicia and we all ran down here to the locker room." Steph told him.

They all nodded, "Shawn didn't see you did he?" Asked Paul. "No!" AJ told him. "Good go outside to the car and stay there, until the police come." Paul told them. "But what about you three?" Alicia asked. "We'll be fine, I promise!" Paul told her. They nodded as they headed outside, Stephanie stopped at the door and kisses her husband, "Be careful!" She told him. "I will, I love you!" He spoke softly. "I love you too!" She told him going out the door.

As the guys prepared for a fight, no knew what was about to happen next. As they were walking to where Shawn was, they heard a loud explosion. "BOOM!"

What happened?

Is everyone okay?

Find out in the final chapter of

The Curse!

Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

The Curse

Chapter 8

your best friend becomes your worst enemy

After the explosion, Paul went outside. "Oh my god!", he yelled running towards the car."Stephanie, AJ, anybody answer me!" he yelled. He looked around until he heard a voice behind him, "Over here!" AJ yelled. Paul turned around and saw AJ laying on the ground. "AJ are you okay, what the hell happened and where are the others." Paul asked helping her up. "I don't know, Steph pushed me out the way when we heard the explosion. But I don't know what happened to her." She told him in tears. "It's okay don't cry okay, we'll find her." He told her as he walked around some more then he spotted someone behind a car. "Stephanie?" he asked. He stepped behind the car and saw his wife sitting up holding her head. "Steph are you okay?" Paul asked her as he bent down beside her. She nodded her head, "Yeah my head just hurts where's AJ, Layla, and Alicia?" she asked still holding her head. "I found AJ she's right beside me. But we haven't found Alicia or Layla." He told her. "Okay we have to found them, we got separated after the explosion!" she told him trying to move. "Hold on sweetie you stay here, and I'll go find them okay." Paul told her. "I can move, ow!" She yelled in pain. Paul shook his head, "No way honey, you can hardly move. AJ you stay here with her okay and I'll be right back." Paul told her. AJ nodded, "Okay, be careful!" They told him. Paul nodded as he took off looking for Alicia and Layla.

Meanwhile back inside... "Where did Paul go?" asked Mark. Chris shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I think he went outside after that explosion." Chris told him. Mark nodded, "We should go find him and make sure him and the women are okay." Mark told him. Chris nodded as they went outside to find the others.

Back outside... After about twenty minutes Paul heard someone crying. "Layla is that you?" he asked walking towards some concrete rumble. "Paul?" Layla asked sniffling. "Layla what happened where's Alicia?" he asked. Layla started to cry as she pointed beside her. Paul looked over at where she was pointing and stood in shock. There laying on the ground was Alicia Fox. "Oh my god! What happened?" Paul asked. "When the explosion happened. We got separated, and a piece of concrete from the parking lot hit Alicia in the head. She didn't move at all after I called her name. She was dead on impact!" Layla told him still on the ground. "I'm so sorry Layla, but I have to get you all out of here before something else happens." Paul told her helping Layla to her feet. She nodded as she looked back over at one of her closest friends. As they were walking Paul told her what happened to Stephanie and AJ, but that they both were okay.

When they got back to Stephanie and AJ, Paul noticed Mark and Chris. "Layla!" AJ yelled as she hugged her. "Are you okay?" AJ asked her. Layla nodded, "Yeah what about you two?" Layla asked the young diva. "We're okay, Steph has a cut on the side of her head, and a broken ankle." She told her.

"Mark how did you know we were out here." Paul asked helping his wife to her feet. "We noticed you were gone after the explosion so we figured you were out here." Mark told him. Paul nodded, Stephanie looked around confused. "Hey where's Alicia?" she asked concerned. Paul looked at her with sympathy along with Layla. "Steph, Alicia was killed from the explosion. A piece of concrete hit her in the head!" Paul told her and AJ. "Oh my god!" Stephanie said covering her mouth in tears. "I can't believe this happened, how did the explosion happen anyway?" Stephanie asked. "I don't know, I just hope it wasn't who I think it was." Paul told her heading back inside. "Wait Paul where are you going?" Mark asked. "Do what I should have done a long time ago and save the others from my former best friend!" Paul told him. "You can't go by yourself!" Chris told him. Paul shook his head, "I have to, of you guys come with me he'll kill you for sure. Besides he already tried to kill Chris once already. I'll be careful I promise." Paul told them. "Just stay here with the ladies until the police come!" he finished. Mark nodded, "Alright but be careful!" he told him. "I will!" Paul told him walking towards the entrance.

He got back inside and peeked down the hall. He couldn't believe that Shawn was holding their coworkers hostage. He walked down the hall and saw Randy sitting up against the wall. "Randy, Randy!" Paul whispered. Randy looked by the sound of his name, "Paul!" he whispered back. Paul put a finger over his mouth as he walked up behind Shawn and knocked him out with a piece of ply board he found down the hall. When Shawn hit the floor not moving, Paul told everyone to run. As he made sure everyone was gone, he turned to see if Shawn was still laying on the floor, but he was gone. Before Paul could react, Shawn had threw him into the wall.

"You're gonna pay for that you little punk!" Shawn yelled at him. Paul tried to sit up but couldn't move. Shawn walked over towards him, "So you thought you'll be a hero huh?" Shawn asked him sarcastically. Paul just mumbled in pain as he felt his head pounding. "Why are you doing this? This isn't you Shawn. You have to stop that thing that's inside of you!" Paul told him. Shawn just smiled as he grabbed him by his hair, "Shawn is no longer here!" He spoke with anger as he pulled Paul up by his hair. "Now how do you want to die? Do you want a bullet to the head or chest? Or maybe just a stab wound! Your choice buddy!" Shawn asked him.

Paul just winced in pain as he saw the barrier of the gun, "Before you kill me, just tell me why you set off that explosion." Paul asked him.

Shawn scratched his chin with his opposite hand, "Mostly because I knew three people was missing and they had to be killed." He told him. Paul went nuts after that, "You idiot! You killed Alicia and you almost killed my wife!" Paul screamed as he tackled Shawn to the ground and wrestled the gun out of his hand. Shawn fell to the ground losing the gun, as he tried to scramble for it. Paul got to it first and held it in his face, "Any last words Shawn?" Paul asked hold the gun in front of him. Shawn held his hands up, but he wasn't scared instead he was smiling, "You're not gonna shoot me!" Shawn told him. "What makes you think that?" Paul asked holding the trigger. "Because you're a coward, not a killer." Shawn told him. "And I know you wouldn't kill your best friend, would you?" Shawn asked him. Paul shook his head, "No but I can hurt you!" He yelled as he aimed for Shawn's chest and pulled the trigger. Shawn fell to the ground holding his chest. He wasn't dead but he was unconscious, luckily it was just a flesh wound.

After hearing the gunshot, everyone ran back inside. "What was that?" asked Glen looking over at Paul he didn't need a answer. "Paul you shot your best friend?" Glen asked. Paul shook his head, "No I shot the man who killed Alicia Fox, hurt John and Chris and almost killed my wife. I shot my best friend who became my worst enemy. But don't worry he's not dead, but he will be sore when he wakes up." Paul told him. Glen nodded as he looked over at Shawn's lifeless body and saw something different. "Ugh Paul, does it look like Shawn got his tab back? And the color in his eyes back to normal?" he asked. Paul looked at him confused, then he looked over at Shawn in shock.

"It worked he's back to normal, just to bad he's going to jail!" Paul told him shrugging his shoulders as he left going outside and saw the ambulance helping Shawn onto the stretcher. Later that night, Shawn woke up in his hospital room. "Where am I?" he asked himself. When no one answered him, he felt the bandages on his chest. "Did someone shoot me and if they did why?" Shawn asked himself. He laid back down on his pillow and closed his eyes, "Maybe this is all a dream!" he said to himself...

Back in Japan..."Shawn don't touch that!" Chris shouted. Shawn turned around and saw the guys looking at him. "How did we end back up in Japan?" He asked looking back at the doll. "What are you talking about, buddy? We don't leave until tomorrow!" Paul told him patting his shoulder. "Yeah show stopper, you should really not stay in the sun for so long, it's starting to make you go a little crazy!" John told him.

Shawn just shook his head, "No way you guys don't get it. A lot of crazy stuff happened because of that stupid doll being cursed!" Shawn told them. They all busted out laughing at the look on Shawn's face and he couldn't believe it they didn't believe him. So he explained to them what happened, and about the doll. They stood in silence until Shawn finally spoke, "You know what never mind let's just go! I'm starving!" He told them running out of the shop.

They just looked at him and then back at Paul, "Don't ask me I stopped asking questions a long time ago!" He told them leaving. The other nodded as they left the shop as well, not knowing that everything Shawn told them really happened. But the question is how did they all end up back in Japan.

...You'll have to figure that out by yourself!

Read and Review!


End file.
